Santa Claus
Santa Claus or Kris Kringle was a toy maker who made toys on the North Pole. After years of that he moved to South Carolina, United States. Early Life Santa was born on Greenland sometime after the civil war in the United States. When he was born double rainbows filled the sky. When he was 20 he started working in a mill in Canada. Then started making toys and giving them to the local children. There he met Joan Cross. He went out with her and got married a year later. In 1776 the Kringle's moved to the north pole and built a little house slash workshop. The North Pole Santa and Joan moved to the north pole and started a business selling toys with the help of elves. They built a tiny town for the Elves called Christmasville. He built a sleigh and had reindeer fly him around the world. By 1883 He had a full white beard. He made billions of children happy. Nuclear Weapons After World War 2 Santa and the elves found uranium in the mountains of the north pole. They developed nuclear missiles and tested them like crazy. The United States President Dwight Eisenhower warned the North Pole to not throw them off. They were not planning on it. In 1953, The North Pole had a Nuclear Power plant that produced a lot of pollution. In 1954, The plant blew up and contaminated the snow causing it to turn light green. The air was not safe and thousands of elves were killed. The fall of the North Pole After thousands of elves were killed, The north pole was failing. Christmasville was a starved, poisoned place. Santa destroyed his nukes and fled the North Pole with his wife. The north pole is now a nuclear frozen wasteland. The New Man When Santa lost everything he started drinking and smoking. He became a bad man. He would go to the nightclubs in Manhattan, New York and have sex and do LSD behind his wife's back. He was a celebrity in New York. All the women would go to him. While Living in New York he would leave his wife and go party. He chugged an entire liquor bottle and puked on everybody. He danced naked on stage, and take women to hotels in Time square. Divorce After 2 years of a swanky care free lifestyle, Santa took his wife to a ski lodge in upstate NY. He had his three girlfriends in the lodge and He and his wife were on the mountain. Mrs. Claus found him with the women and divorced him. She was heartbroken after 255 years he had done this. They got divorced and the two went their separate ways. Mrs. Claus moved to West Virginia and Santa stayed in New York. Prison Santa attempted to rob a bank in New Jersey but failed. He was arrested in 1985 and was transferred to the Ryker's Island. He was sentenced to 7 years in prison. While there he was in a maximum security unit because the prisoners wanted to beat him up. There he made a lot of friends. He became the celebrity as well there. After 5 years he was released on parole. After that he moved to Boulder, CO. Colorado Santa moved to Boulder, Colorado in 1991. While there, he worked at a Hotel, cleaning and setting tables. There he met a woman named Amanda. She was 33 and he was 362. She thought it was amazing that he had such a long life span. The two dated for 3 months till he proposed to her. They got married in December 1992. They had a child together, a girl named Tina. By 1995 Santa was working at a Walmart making 12 dollars an hour. While working at Walmart he met another girl named Olivia. Olivia was 23 and was from Nevada. For the next 3 years he had a relationship behind Amanda's back. In 1999 Santa got divorced from Amanda. Santa kicked out Amanda and the little girl Tina. After that he moved in Olivia. They lived together for 4 years then Santa proposed to Olivia. They got married in 2003. The two had a boy together named Michael. By 2009 Santa was doing cocaine. He was caught in a drug house and was sent to jail. He served 9 months then got out. After that He divorced Olivia and left Colorado. South Carolina In 2010 Santa moved to a trailer park in Charleston, SC. There, he done drugs and had parties all the time. He managed to own a Strip Club in North Charleston. He done cocaine and crack there and drank a lot of wiskey. In 2012 he got beat up by a biker gang and had severe wounds. He was in the hospital for 3 months. He was discharged and stayed home in the trailer with oxygen. With Oxygen, he still smoked ciggerates. After a year he was off the oxygen. By this time he was walking with a cane. in 2015 he managed to buy 3 thousand porno DVD's. With the DVD's he would sell them at the local flea market. A month later he was back on coke. He done atleast 4 lines a day. In 2017 He knocked a bail bondsmen out with his cane. Santa, then was on the run. Later that day he got beat up in a bar by 7 guys. He had permanent damages to his body. Now he was in a walker. In 2018 he died from a cocaine overdose in his trailer. Category:People